


Framboises amères

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que l’on soit bien d’accord, Lincoln n’aime pas les framboises. Elles sont charnues et agréables à l’oeil, semblent délicieuses et juteuses mais vous laissent entre les dents de foutues petites graines dont vous avez un mal de chien à vous débarrasser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Framboises amères

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bitter Raspberries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149857) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> **Prompt :** bambie-mag voulait du Lincoln/Sara ou du Michael/Sara ou du Michael et Lincoln (non slash) ou bien un mix de tout ça. L’autre partie du prompt était : une fête d’anniversaire, quelqu’un n’aimant pas les framboises et la phrase « Ne me dis pas que c’est ce que je crois. »

La situation dérape – dérape vraiment, comme dans "atteindre un point de non retour" – quand Lincoln se penche sur le décolleté de Sara pour y récupérer une framboise. La framboise glisse au creux de la poitrine de la jeune femme et s’y écrase. Il lèche. Le jus rouge et sucré, la peau pale et délicate et, tant qu’il y est, la pointe d’un sein qui durcit sous le tissu fin du soutien-gorge. Allongée en travers du lit, les vêtements en désordre et les cheveux en bataille, Sara soupire et étire le bras à la recherche de la main de Michael pour s’y agripper. Du coin de l’oeil, Lincoln voit leurs doigts s’entrelacer étroitement.

Que l’on soit bien d’accord, Lincoln n’aime pas les framboises. Elles sont charnues et agréables à l’oeil, semblent délicieuses et juteuses mais vous laissent entre les dents de foutues petites graines dont vous avez un mal de chien à vous débarrasser. C’est sans doute Sara qui a acheté le gâteau d’anniversaire parce que Michael connaît ses goûts et aurait choisi autre chose. Il doit toutefois reconnaître qu’il leur trouve ce soir une saveur relativement attrayante et, histoire de prouver à Sara qu’il ne lui en veut pas, il lèche de nouveau, avec un peu plus d’insistance. Moins de jus et plus de peau cette fois, les frissons plus intenses sous sa langue et la respiration de Sara plus courte. Elle se cambre légèrement sous le baiser. Michael, qui observe la situation avec fascination, attrape quelques framboises supplémentaires sur le gâteau, les suçote pour en retirer la crème puis les dépose sur l’estomac et le ventre de Sara. C’est un blanc-seing, un _Continuez_ silencieux. Lincoln poursuit les petits fruits rouges jusqu’au creux des cuisses de Sara. Le coton rose pale et simple de la lingerie de la jeune femme est poissé de gouttelettes de jus de framboise et semble indécemment innocent en la circonstance. Lincoln glisse ses doigts à l’intérieur des sous-vêtements ; il entend distinctement Michael déglutir quand Sara soulève les épaules puis les hanches pour l’aider à les lui retirer.

* *

Ceci étant dit, c’est plus tôt dans la soirée que le terrain est devenu glissant. Ils ont été parqués dans la chambre anonyme d’un motel tout aussi anonyme, quoique relativement agréable, en attendant la suite des événements. C’est-à-dire leurs témoignages et, avec un peu de chance, la fin de leurs ennuis.

Si ça a dérapé, c’est la faute de Michael qui ne voulait pas danser. Et de Sara qui voulait danser. Non sans marmonner, Lincoln s’est levé pour pallier les insuffisances de son petit frère, et Sara et lui se sont mis à bouger sur la musique qui jouait en sourdine dans la chambre d’hôtel. Il ne qualifierait pas ça de "danser" à proprement parler – ce n’est pas danser quand vous restez juste debout l’un contre l’autre et tournez vaguement sur vous-même. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, en vérité, juste une étreinte réconfortante, un tout petit peu trop intime compte tenu des relations qu’ils entretiennent. Sont supposés entretenir.

Sara l’a enlacé en retour. Ou plutôt, elle s’est nichée contre lui d’une façon qui aurait dû faire péter un plomb à Michael. Les bras enroulés autour de son cou, le ventre plaqué contre le sien, sa respiration lui balayant le cou. C’était la première fois – d’accord, la première fois depuis Fox River – que Lincoln se souvenait véritablement qu’elle avait des hanches, des seins et la peau si douce qu’il lui fallait se faire violence pour ne pas glisser les mains sous sa chemise et la caresser.

Il n’a pas glissé les mains sous sa chemise, mais il les a posées sur sa taille et les a laissées descendre un tout petit peu. En partie un réflexe et en partie une provocation parce que, vraiment, au point où les choses en étaient, Michael aurait dû réagir, protester, balancer un rappel à l’ordre depuis quelques instants déjà. Mais Michael a juste tressailli, captivé par l’image que son frère et Sara offraient, le visage assombri par un mélange de jalousie et d’excitation. Linc a accroché le regard de Sara et, avec un sourire amusé, a désigné Michael d’un petit hochement de tête.

Elle a jeté un coup d’oeil par-dessus son épaule, murmuré quelque chose sur le fait de lui en donner pour son argent et déposé un baiser dans le cou de Lincoln. Lincoln suppose que c’est à ce moment que de glissant le terrain est devenu franchement casse-gueule : le baiser était relativement chaste mais cependant tout sauf innocent. Il a été suivi d’un deuxième baiser, bien plus provocant. Lincoln a resserré son étreinte, plaquant Sara contre lui, tandis que Michael reculait sans cesser de les détailler et s’appuyait au rebord de la commode à deux mètres de là. Les mains crispées au fond des poches de son jean, la respiration hachée et le regard fixe.

Ca a été la sonnette d’alarme, cette réaction, cette absence de réaction. Lincoln a sursauté quand il a réalisé ce qu’il était en train de se passer. C’était un refrain, sinon familier, en tout cas connu – il avait déjà vu cette expression, ce regard, cette attitude en quelques occasions et ça s’était immanquablement achevé de la même façon. Certes Lincoln n’avait jamais rien trouvé à y redire, avait activement participé. Mais il y avait un monde entre une nana de passage et...

« Wow. Non, Michael. »

C’est Sara qui lui a répondu. Les mots un peu étouffés sont venus se perdre dans son cou et il a frissonné malgré lui sous le souffle chaud qui lui effleurait la peau. « On est en vie, a-t-elle fait remarquer à mi-voix comme si ça expliquait et justifiait tout.

— Et c’est un foutu miracle, je suis bien d’accord. Si vous voulez fêter ça, allez danser à poil sous la lune ou envoyez-vous en l’air. Vous avez pas besoin de moi pour ça. »

Il n’a pas reculé, cependant, n’a pas essayé de se défaire de l’étreinte ni même de s’écarter, et de façon tout à fait déloyale, Sara s’est laissée aller un peu plus contre lui.

« Il ne s’agit pas de fêter quoi que ce soit, a commencé Michael, son ton impatient et un brin supérieur.

— Il s’agit de ce dont on a envie et de le partager. Tant que c’est possible. »

Il a cherché le regard de son frère par-dessus le sommet du crâne de Sara. Il n’a jamais été opposé à l’idée de profiter de ce qui lui était offert tant que ça lui était offert, mais dans ce cas précis, les conséquences lui ont semblé quelque peu démesurées et terriblement proches. A en juger par le coup d’oeil que lui a renvoyé Michael et la façon dont Sara a fait glisser une main dans son dos, ses ongles lui agaçant la peau, ce n’était pas un problème pour eux.

C’était rassurant de voir qu’ils étaient parfaitement synchrones, jusque dans leurs arguments et leur tempo pour les délivrer. Lincoln n’en a pas moins essayé de résister, juste une dernière fois un peu pour la forme, doit-il reconnaître ; il ne sait pas dire non à Michael, de toute façon... Okay, il sait dit non à Michael, mais certaines propositions ne sont pas faites pour être refusées.

« Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire que moi, j’en ai envie ? »

Il n’a obtenu de réponse directe ni de l’un ni l’autre. Mais Sara a relevé la tête et l’a regardé fixement pendant quelques secondes, un demi-sourire lui étirant le coin des lèvres.

Ouais. C’est le problème quand vous avez bêtement laissé la petite amie de votre frère se nicher contre vous.

* *

Vingt minutes plus tard, il est à même de constater qu’il n’y a pas tout un monde entre une nana de passage et Sara ; les gestes et actes sont peu ou prou les mêmes, en surface tout au moins. Mais il y a bel et bien un fossé. Les dynamiques sont radicalement différentes.

Avant, peu importait qui se glissait entre eux tant que tout le monde y trouvait son compte ; il était ce qu’il y avait de plus important pour Michael, et Michael était ce qu’il y avait de plus important pour lui. Ce soir, Michael s’inquiète des réactions de son frère _et_ de Sara, et Lincoln se surprend à faire de même. Il en ressent un pincement étrange, qui ne peut décemment être de la jalousie et qu’il catalogue par conséquent comme étant de la nostalgie. Le souvenir d’une époque révolue qui lui laisse un goût doux-amer ; pour le chasser, le remplacer, il fait courir sa langue haut à l’intérieur de la cuisse de Sara. La chair est délicate, chaude et salée, sous sa bouche et la peau râpeuse de son menton. Avec un souffle retenu, Sara s’arque sous le baiser et lui pose une main légère sur la nuque pour l’attirer plus près ; il s’exécute de bon gré et devine, là haut, au milieu des oreillers, le murmure approbateur de Michael.

Avant, Michael préférait que Lincoln regarde. C’était un jeu ; c’était l’occasion de lui montrer qu’il valait presque autant que lui, était capable de faire presque aussi bien – cent fois Lincoln s’est demandé comment son frère pouvait à ce point manquer d’assurance. Ce soir, Lincoln prétend que Michael n’est pas en train de faire face à sa peur d’être abandonné en regardant la femme qu’il aime s’envoyer en l’air avec le seul homme en qui il puisse avoir confiance. Les doigts en éventail sur le ventre de Sara pour la maintenir contre le matelas, Michael caresse délicatement la peau fine et douce et contemple ce qui serait la trahison ultime. Lincoln prétend que Sara, sous la couche rassurante de désir assumé, n’en est pas consciente. Ca les mènerait un peu trop loin.

Avant, une fois réveillés, lavés, rhabillés, les volets ouverts et la lumière du jour revenue, la nuit était un souvenir comme un autre... presque comme un autre... un souvenir presque comme un autre que Lincoln aimait à évoquer en certaines circonstances, mais au final, un souvenir sans grandes retombées. Ce soir, il redoute déjà tout à l’heure, demain matin, les conséquences, la tentation de recommencer. C’est le genre de truc qui laisse des souvenirs impérissables et des traces indélébiles, réveille des désirs déplacés au moment le plus inopportun.

Avant, il s’agissait de Michael et lui. Ce soir, il s’agit d’eux trois ; ils constituent un trio inextricablement lié.

Lincoln est un tactile, Michael est un visuel. Aussi, Linc touche, caresse et embrasse tandis que Michael observe. Il redessine de la bouche et de la main les courbes et les creux, lèche et mordille, et quand Sara le pousse doucement pour qu’il roule sur le dos, il soulève la masse brun roux de ses cheveux. Il dégage le visage et la nuque moite de la jeune femme pour que Michael puisse voir. Michael lui en est reconnaissant – assis dans le lit près d’eux, le drap remonté jusqu’à la taille, une main glissée en dessous ne laissant pas grand-chose à l’imagination sur ce qu’il est en train de faire. Sara apprécie l’attention et les attentions de Lincoln, Lincoln apprécie qu’elle le fasse savoir, et Michael apprécie le spectacle qu’ils offrent. Aucun doute possible.

A califourchon sur Lincoln, les genoux lui enserrant la taille et les mains sur ses épaules, Sara se penche en avant pour l’embrasser avec une tendresse presque dérangeante. Une tendresse qu’elle ne devrait certainement pas manifester à son endroit. Le mouvement fait glisser ses cheveux en rideau autour d’eux, les isolant, et ni Sara ni Lincoln ne repoussent les longues mèches qui les soustraient au regard de Michael. C’est un jeu de cache-cache, une petite provocation à laquelle répondent une inspiration brusque, un tressaillement, un tressautement du matelas. Michael n’est pas en mesure de voir ce qu’ils font – comment ils le font – mais Michael, qui est capable de disséquer mentalement n’importe quel objet d’un coup d’oeil, peut imaginer. Et l’imagination a toujours été tout à la fois son point fort et son point faible. Rien de pire qu’imaginer, supputer, envisager et n’avoir ni confirmation ni infirmation. A l’abri des cheveux de la jeune femme, Lincoln ne peut retenir un petit rictus et balance : « On n’est pas ton peep show personnel, Michael. Ramène tes fesses. » 

Avec à peine une pointe de réticence, Michael repousse le drap qu’il gardait sur lui tandis que Lincoln roule sur le flanc. Délogée, sans ménagement mais non sans affection, Sara bascule au creux du lit, juste entre eux deux, dans un cocon de chaleur et de peau. Elle a un battement de paupières quand ils se penchent simultanément sur elle, Michael et Lincoln marquent à peine un temps d’arrêt quand leurs mains s’effleurent sur sa poitrine. Le visage enfoui dans le cou de Sara, Michael leur promet : « Un mot et on arrête. » Lincoln espère vraiment qu’aucun d’eux ne va se dégonfler et prononcer ce foutu mot maintenant.

Pendant quelques instants, c’est un flou de caresses et de baisers, une débauche de soupirs et de murmures provocants. Les yeux mi-clos, Sara s’étire quand Michael se frotte impunément contre elle, se cambre lorsque Lincoln glisse une main le long de son ventre et enfonce délicatement deux doigts en elle. Ce n’est pas une compétition. Sincèrement, Lincoln ne peut imaginer qu’il s’agisse d’une compétition, mais Sara gémit un « S’il te plaît... S’il vous plaît..., » et il ne peut s’empêcher de lancer à Michael un coup d’oeil satisfait. Michael l’ignore, ou plus précisément se fait un devoir de l’ignorer, et embrasse Sara avec une lascivité délibérée, les baisers descendant le long du cou de la jeune femme, entre ses seins, vers son ventre. Les soupirs et halètements, les bruits de baisers mouillés et Sara qui se tord et se presse contre ses doigts – Lincoln doit se concentrer pour se rappeler que ce n’est plus supposé, que ça ne peut plus être comme avant. Quand Sara murmure « Pas comme ça, » il retire docilement sa main et la pose sur l’épaule de Michael, le secoue doucement pour l’obliger à s’arrêter.

Frissonnant sous le contact, Michael dépose un dernier baiser, avide et langoureux – Lincoln voit les muscles du ventre de Sara se contracter et rouler sous la caresse – avant de s’interrompre. Il relève la tête à regret, repousse une mèche de cheveux collée à la joue de la jeune femme et murmure : « Sara ?

— Toi d’abord, » dit-elle en tournant la tête vers Lincoln. Pas un iota d’hésitation dans sa voix, dans la façon dont elle décide et roule sur le côté. Lincoln ne peut qu’approuver, sa franche détermination tout comme le petit sourire malicieux qui lui courbe les lèvres lorsqu’elle répond. Puisque Michael aime tant regarder, qu’il regarde jusqu’au bout.

Lincoln lui glisse un bras autour de la taille, et elle se presse contre lui en retour, le dos contre son torse, le creux des reins contre son ventre. Elle est étrangement souple entre ses mains, malléable, et il plonge dans son odeur et sa chaleur ; il en oublie presque Michael étendu juste à côté d’eux. Elle le laisse lui basculer les hanches vers l’arrière et rampe vers le haut sur les draps froissés pour lui permettre de glisser un peu plus profondément en elle. Un gémissement lui échappe, qui va s’écraser contre la gorge de Michael. Les yeux mi-clos, le visage enfoui dans le creux du cou de Sara, Lincoln sent son frère poser la main sur la sienne, s’y agripper, empêchant Sara de bouger, lui interdisant à lui tout mouvement. Pendant une ou deux secondes, il songe que Michael va tout arrêter. Leur demander de toute arrêter. Une ou deux secondes pendant lesquelles la jalousie qui brillait tout à l’heure dans son regard l’emporte sur l’excitation. Puis Sara se tend vers lui et l’embrasse, étire une jambe pour la draper autour des siennes et l’amener tout contre elle. Elle lui murmure quelque chose au creux de l’oreille, et il hoche imperceptiblement la tête et desserre son étreinte. Ses doigts entourent le poignet de Lincoln en une prise légère, une pression infime pour l’inciter à bouger.

Lincoln obéit, parce que c’est ce que Michael veut et parce que Sara se contracte autour de lui, rendant soudain à peine supportable son immobilisme forcé. Il n’essaye pas de faire durer, cependant, il est à peu près sûr qu’aucun d’eux ne le souhaite. Il n’en peut plus des jeux de mains et de volonté de la soirée ; Michael n’attend désormais qu’une chose, que Lincoln termine et lui rende Sara ; Sara s’accroche à eux, à leurs mains jointes sur sa hanche, pour repousser tant qu’elle le peut l’inévitable issue. Ce n’est vraiment plus le moment pour lui d’essayer de faire durer.

Par-dessus l’épaule de Sara, il croise le regard de Michael. Un coup d’oeil qui le met au défi d’aller un peu plus loin, de la pousser jusqu’au bout. C’est tentant. L’idée de l’entraîner avec lui quand il va jouir est attrayante ; l’idée de donner à contempler à Michael ce qu’il risque vraiment avec ce genre de jeu l’est tout autant.

Il refuse pourtant d’un signe de tête et d’un demi-sourire. Ce n’est pas pour lui, ça ne lui appartient pas. Il sait que sa décision est de nature à rassurer et terroriser son frère tout à la fois – rien ni personne ne lui sera pris ce soir, rien ne dit que ça ne se produira pas un jour prochain – mais ce n’est que justice. Le coup de reins qu’il donne, un peu plus brusque, un peu plus profond, est le dernier avant qu’il ne s’effondre avec un grognement contre Sara, repu de plaisir.

* *

La première chose dont il prend conscience quand il retombe légèrement en arrière dans les oreillers, le torse et le ventre humides de transpiration – la sienne et celle de Sara – c’est de la faible plainte de frustration de la jeune femme. Elle se contorsionne pour l’embrasser sur la bouche. Il lui rend le baiser et sent le désir qui continue de la contracter. Affectueux, apaisant presque, il fait courir sa main le long de la cuisse de Sara. Le reste n’est pas de son ressort, ça relève de Michael.

La deuxième chose dont il prend conscience, quelques secondes plus tard, est le son étranglé que laisse échapper Michael ; c’est presque un soupir de soulagement. Sara tressaille puis est poussée et pressée contre Lincoln selon un rythme lent et régulier, le frottement des reins de la jeune femme contre sa chair échauffée, presque douloureux. Avec un mélange de résignation et de bienveillance, il se cale au milieu des oreillers, referme ses bras autour de Sara et absorbe comme il le peut les remous et roulements de hanches. Une main saisit la sienne, force ses doigts autour d’un sein rond et gonflé par le désir. Un soupir répond à la caresse, un grondement sourd fait écho au soupir. Leurs plaintes combinées semblent vibrer et résonner jusque dans le torse de Lincoln jusqu’à ce que Sara plaide « Plus fort. » La requête est réitérée parce que Michael l’ignore encore et encore, concentré et méthodique, les gémissements de Sara de plus en plus rauques désespérés. Exaspéré, apitoyé, excité, Lincoln fait glisser sa main du sein de Sara vers le torse de Michael et pince cruellement le muscle entre le pouce et l’index.

« T’as entendu ce qu’elle t’a dit ? »

Michael aime avec une pointe d’obsession, une touche de démesure. Lincoln est foutrement bien placé pour le savoir. Cependant, c’est la première fois qu’il a l’occasion de le constater en pareilles circonstances, de visu et sans être directement concerné. C’est exactement ce que le visage de son frère évoque quand il bouge entre les jambes de Sara pour se repositionner et lui agrippe les cuisses pour les pousser un peu plus haut autour de sa taille. Il n’y a plus aucune lenteur ou régularité dans ses mouvements, juste cette démesure et cette obsession à donner à Sara ce qu’elle a demandé.

Lincoln songe que, faute de mieux, il devrait fermer les yeux. Au lieu de cela, il trace du bout de la langue la ligne du cou de Sara – il y goûte leurs transpirations mêlées et un effluve de framboise – et lui murmure dans l’oreille, juste assez fort pour que Michael entende : « Fais-le supplier. »

* *

Il se sent un peu idiot, allongé sur le dos tout au bord du matelas, les mains sagement croisées sur l’estomac, les couvertures remontées jusque sous les bras parce que Sara soupire de protestation chaque fois que Michael ou lui baissent les draps et lui découvrent la poitrine. Comme s’il n’avait pas eu l’occasion d’observer ses seins, et d’autres parties de son anatomie, sous toutes les coutures au cours des dernières heures. Comme si Michael ne le faisait pas exprès parce qu’il aime voir, plus encore que la chair ronde et pulpeuse elle-même, le drap glisser lentement pour la découvrir – pas que Lincoln désapprouve le spectacle.

« C’était..., commence Sara d’une voix un peu enrouée.

— ... tordu et complètement inapproprié ? suggère Lincoln.

— ... pas aussi bizarre que ça aurait dû l’être. »

Mmm. Ca aussi.

Sans un mot, Michael récupère une framboise esseulée dans l’assiette posée sur la table de chevet et la glisse du bout des doigts dans la bouche de Sara. Lincoln regarde le petit fruit rouge, suivi des doigts de son frère, être aspirés par les lèvres gonflées de baisers. Avec un raclement de gorge, il reporte son attention sur le plafond. Pas une seule putain de craquelure à observer, là-haut.

Il a remarqué un certain nombre de détails. Michael n’est pas le seul capable de remarquer des détails.

L’autre main de Michael, celle dont Sara n’est pas en train de sucer les doigts d’une façon proprement pornographique, est sous les couvertures. Entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Lincoln a envie de leur demander _Mais vous n’arrêtez donc jamais ?_ et _Ne me dites pas que c’est ce que je crois !_ Il se tait parce que bien sûr, c’est exactement ce qu’il croit et, après des mois de terreur et de cavale, il ne peut les blâmer.

Lincoln ne pourra plus jamais regarder un gâteau à la framboise sans avoir besoin de légèrement ajuster la braguette de son pantalon. En réalité, Lincoln devine le parfum de la framboise près de lui et ajuste les couvertures à hauteur de son ventre. Il imagine sans peine le petit sourire sur le visage de Michael.

En bien ou en mal, d’une façon ou d’une autre, c’est et ça restera un de ses plus mémorables anniversaires.

Aucun d’eux n’a prononcé la petite phrase que le bon sens et la décence leur imposeraient de prononcer – _Ca ne se reproduira pas_ – et Lincoln en conçoit un mélange inconfortable d’espoir et d’appréhension.

La jalousie-nostalgie qu’il a noyée quelques heures auparavant dans le goût et l’odeur de la petite amie de son frère lui râpe encore la langue. La saveur salée de Sara et celle sucrée des framboises peinent désormais à en recouvrir l’amertume.

-Fin-


End file.
